This invention relates to a container, in which a kitchen-use chopping board can be kept and sterilized, particularly a container which is, apart from being used as a container for a chopping board after it has been utilized, has a sterilizing effect that can effectively get rid of germs and moisture on the chopping board, so as to improve the sanitation condition of the chopping board.
It is commonly realized that sanitary cooking utensils and facility are main factors essential for good health. Judging by the present successful sales of advanced sanitation equipment and cooking utensils, how important the attention paid by modern families in improving the sanitation condition of cooking facilities in their household can readily be understood. For instance, a dish dryer is utilized to dry dishes and bowls after they have been used to serve food. On the other hand, a case-shaped rice container is mainly used for keeping rice and for preventing it from being damaged by cockroaches or other germ-carrying insects. From these instances, it can be seen that modern families are willing to improve the sanitation standard of their kitchen facility at a costly expense to ensure the good quality of the food and drinks they serve. However, no substantial means have ever been provided for the keeping and sterilization of a kitchen-use chopping board which is a utensil most frequently used, and where germs are most easily reproduced. Whether a chopping board has been thoroughly cleaned or not is the only way by which people will usually judge its sanitation condition, though cleaning by water will certainly not be able to sterilize the germs contained therein. Moreover, a large quantity of germs will be reproduced by minced meat which can stick to seams of a chopping board, if it is not thoroughly cleaned. Although the Health Authority has requested that two chopping boards should be made available in the kitchen, one for chopping raw food and the other for chopping cooked food, only a few families will act as requested. Even though two chopping boards are really found to be available in a kitchen, it is still impossible to guarantee that these chopping boards will be maintained up to the required sanitation standard.
In view of the forementioned defects, the inventor started to devote himself in researching a container, in which a chopping board can be kept and sterilized after use, so that the sanitation condition of the chopping board can be greatly improved when it is used by people for a second time. After having gone through a series of research and testing, he managed to successfuly present this invention.